teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Ethan and Aiden
Ethan Conrad Steiner and Aiden Jacob Steiner are former antagonists who were introduced during Season 3 of MTV's Teen Wolf. Biography The characters are identical twins and had the ability to merge both their bodies into a single large lupine creature. They were first introduced as Alphas and members of Deucalion's Alpha Pack who could merge into what was referred to as "Voltron Wolf," or one large Alpha werewolf with a scar that ran through the middle of their body where they combined together. As the youngest members of the Alpha Pack, they were assigned to infiltrate the lives of the Beacon Hills supernatural packs by enrolling as students at Beacon Hills High School. Their tasks involved getting close to people who were close to Scott McCall, knowing that someone was going to important to him. To this end, Ethan, who is gay, began a relationship with the human Danny Mahealani as part of his assignment to get close to Scott, whereas Aiden began a relationship with Lydia Martin, a Banshee and close friend of Scott, Stiles Stilinski, and Allison Argent. However, Ethan began to have genuine feelings for Danny that caused him to start to question his orders, a change that deeply bothered his brother Aiden, though he, too, was starting to care deeply for Lydia as well. Once they learned that Deucalion had killed their fellow packmate Ennis and blamed it on Derek Hale, they both began to distrust their Alpha, and though they both fought against the Alpha Pack's enemy, Jennifer Blake (a battle that nearly killed them and caused them to lose their Alpha spark and their ability to merge into one large werewolf), they ultimately defected from their pack and sided with the Hale Pack and the precursor to the McCall Pack. Upon realizing that they were now Omegas, making them vulnerable to the countless werewolves and other supernaturals they had screwed over through the years, they begged Scott to allow them into his pack, arguing that he needed more werewolves to make him and the pack more powerful. Though Scott initially rejected their request on the grounds that the rest of his packmates distrusted them for their part in Vernon Boyd's death, they eventually proved themselves to Scott and led him to begin to trust them to have the Aiden was so eager to earn his place in the pack that he died helping them save Stiles Stilinski in The Divine Move. In the final battle, Ethan, Derek Hale, and Aiden fought the Oni while the rest of the McCall Pack went after the Nogitsune himself, and Aiden was stabbed in the chest with the Oni's poisoned ninjato, killing him within moments. Afterward, Ethan was so devastated by the loss of his brother that he left Beacon Hills and but came back in season 6B. Early Life Little is known about Ethan and Aiden's early life, except that they were apparently bitten at a somewhat young age (according to writer Will Wallace) and that the fact that they're twins allowed them to merge together into one extra-large Werewolf, an ability they had difficulty controlling for a long time. Much of their youth and adolescence was spent living as Omegas who ran with a bloodthirsty pack led by a ruthless Alpha who abused them and made their lives miserable. At some point, they eventually met Deucalion, who had recently become the self-proclaimed "Demon Wolf," after killing his own Betas and becoming an Augmented Alpha. Deucalion decided to not only teach them how to control their merged Werewolf form but to also learn how to fight so that they would be able to join his Alpha Pack. However, all members of the Alpha Pack were required to be Alphas who have slaughtered their own packs as initiation, just as Deucalion, Kali, and Ennis had done before the park's creation, and since Ethan and Aiden were still Omegas, they needed to kill their entire pack in order to gain membership. Feeling indebted to Deucalion for all the help he had given them, Aiden and Ethan made the decision to join the Alphas and merged into their Twin Alpha form to slaughter the Betas and Emissary of their pack before finally going after their Alpha, who allegedly begged for his life before they tore him apart. ( ) Afterward, the twins joined the Alpha Pack under Deucalion's leadership, though Aiden would later admit that the pack wasn't as democratic as one would think. At some point in 2011, Deucalion learned that Derek Hale had killed his uncle Peter and replaced him as the Alpha of the Hale Pack, piquing Deucalion's interest. Once they heard another rumor that Scott McCall had the potential to become a True Alpha, the rarest form of Alpha that appears only once a century at the most, Deucalion, hoping to add both a Hale Alpha and a True Alpha to his ranks to increase the pack's power, led the Alpha Pack to Beacon Hills to force Derek to slay his own pack and join them, paving the way to Scott in the process. ( ), ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 3A= |-|Season 3B= |-|Season 5= In Creatures of the Night, Lydia Martin attempted to escape from Eichen House in a flash-forward, fighting against the guards using newly-learned combat skills and utilizing her Banshee scream as an offensive weapon. However, she was ultimately overpowered by a half-dozen guards outside of the building, who used taser wands to incapacitate her. Suddenly, Gabriel Valack, who had glamoured himself to look like Aiden, informed her that he was sorry, but that her treatment wasn't done yet. Still wearing Aiden's visage, Valack questioned Lydia on what she remembered prior to being attacked by Theo Raeken, but Lydia claimed she couldn't remember anything before weakly pointing out that she knew he wasn't Aiden, forcing Valack to take his true form. In Parasomnia, Ethan and Aiden were referenced by Theo Raeken when he told Scott and Stiles the supposed story of how he became a Werewolf-- he claimed that an Alpha attacked him and gave him the Bite while he was skateboarding in a neighbor's empty pool, but that before his first full moon, he ran into one of the Alpha's Betas, who told him that the Alpha and the rest of their pack had been killed by a pair of twins. It was implied that the twins were Ethan and Aiden, who were known for having become Alphas by turning into a merged extra-large Werewolf, though this story was eventually revealed to be a lie in Status Asthmaticus when the audience and the McCall Pack learned that Theo wasn't a real Werewolf at all, but was instead a part-Werewolf, part-Werecoyote Chimera. |-|Season 6= In Werewolves of London, Ethan was shown to be living in London, England with Jackson Whittemore, where the two were in a romantic relationship and sharing a loft just a few blocks from Big Ben. While Ethan was waiting for Jackson to return so that they could attend a play Ethan had booked for them a year in advance, two British Hunters under the employ of Gerard Argent burst into their loft with a seemingly unconscious Jackson in tow. The Hunters wasted no time shooting Ethan in the chest with a dart full of purple wolfsbane, causing Ethan to cough a purple vapor and fall weakened to the floor. When Ethan saw Jackson flick out his claws, Ethan smirked and remarked that they should have used yellow wolfsbane, because the purple doesn't work on Jackson due to the fact that he is still part-Kanima. He then watched in satisfaction as Jackson broke free of his restraints and began fending off the Hunters, his eyes glowing blue as he did so, though Ethan was upset about the destruction caused to the apartment in the process. Later, the two interrogated the Hunters, where they revealed their method for dealing with situations like these-- Jackson gets their targets talking, and Ethan listens to their heart rate to identify whether or not they are lying. They learned that the Hunters killed a pack of Werewolves in Epping Forest on Gerard's orders and that there was a war brewing in Beacon Hills, leading the two to decide to head back to Jackson's hometown to investigate further. Upon their arrival to Beacon Hills, they ran into Tamora Monroe at the high school, where they inadvertently exposed themselves by trying to see if she knew where Scott McCall was. The two were then captured by Monroe and tortured in the Argent Arms International armory, though the two managed to also get information from her by once again talking to her and listening to her heart rate when they asked their questions. In Broken Glass, Ethan was shown continuing to be tortured with electricity at the Argent Arms International armory in front of a crowd of newly-recruited Hunters, which included Sydney, Nolan Holloway, and Gabe. While Tamora Monroe gave a rousing speech to the new Hunters, she stabbed Ethan in the side with an arrow before asking Nolan and Sydney to get him locked up in a cell. Just before Ethan lost consciousness from the electrocution and his injuries, he demanded to know what they did with Jackson. In The Wolves of War, after Stiles Stilinski and Lydia Martin found Jackson Whittemore, who had just escaped his bindings, in Argent Arms International, the three found Ethan recovering in a cell. Ethan joined Jackson and Lydia in going to Beacon Hills High School to provide back-up to Scott McCall, Derek Hale, and Malia Tate in their search for the Anuk-ite. However, the three got split up once they sensed the Anuk-ite's presence, and Ethan ended up in the boy's locker room, where he inadvertently made eye contact with the ancient shapeshifter and was petrified into stone. The Anuk-ite then took the form of Ethan to cause Jackson to make eye contact with him and become petrified as well. After Scott, with an assist from Stiles, defeated the Anuk-ite, Ethan and the others were returned to their normal form. When Jackson asked Ethan if it was all over, a Hunter appeared and was about to shoot the two Werewolves when suddenly, Coach Finstock appeared and knocked the Hunter out by beating him upon the head with a lacrosse stick. Ethan and Jackson then returned to London, where they continued the McCall Pack's work in finding orphaned supernatural creatures to join them, believing they could protect each other and defend innocents against Monroe's Army. Personality Aiden was an aggressive person who did whatever he could to survive and who had a very quick temper. If Aiden had his way, he would kill any potential threat so that they could not come after him later, and he was very prone to the Werewolf version of the phrase "shoot first and ask questions later." When he finally gained Alpha status after years of being at the mercy of their ruthless pack, Aiden took advantage of his new-found power and used it to dominate those around him as best as he could as a way to compensate for the powerlessness he had felt up to this point, though he was still one of the lowest-ranking members of the Alpha Pack. However, his romantic relationship with Lydia Martin eventually showed a softer side to him, as he never once used his power or authority over her and was very respectful toward her wishes, demonstrating that he was capable of being compassionate and kind. Ethan, like his twin Aiden, was an aggressive person who did whatever was necessary to survive. However, Ethan has never seemed to possess the quick temper and impulsive nature that his brother Aiden displayed frequently. Also like Aiden, Ethan enjoyed taking advantage of his new-found Alpha powers by dominating those around him to compensate for the powerlessness he felt as an Omega, carrying out Deucalion's every violent order, even if it was an act with which he disagreed. However, after he went undercover as a student at Beacon Hills High School, he slowly began to become a more sensitive person, especially after he started a romantic relationship with Danny Mahealani. This led him to be the first member of the Alpha Pack to start questioning his orders, especially when he started to get to know the members of what would become the McCall Pack. Upon learning that Deucalion lied about Derek killing Ennis and had really killed Ennis himself, Ethan defected from the Alpha Pack entirely and instead went to the McCall Pack for help in stopping Aiden and Kali from killing Derek. Both Ethan and Aiden's association with the McCall Pack helped them to grow into more selfless and compassionate people who were willing to put their life on the line for their friends. In fact, Aiden ended up meeting his death while in a battle with an Oni demon to buy the pack time to defeat the Nogitsune, and though he gave up his life, he was able to kill the Oni in the process, proving to all who knew him that he did have the potential to be a hero. Physical Appearance Ethan and Aiden are both lean and muscular young men of medium stature, with slightly tanned white skin, reddish-brown hair, and hazel eyes, though Ethan is slightly taller and leaner than his twin, Aiden, though just as muscular. The twins preferred dressing in trendy clothing, choosing designer jeans, v-neck t-shirts in various colors, black leather jackets, and motorcycle boots. Powers and Abilities The twins possess all the standard powers and abilities of an Omega-level Werewolf, including superhuman physical attributes such as strength, speed, agility, durability, and senses; the ability to shapeshift into a partially-lupine form that includes glowing blue eyes, fangs, claws, a ridged brow, and mutton chops; the ability to absorb pain from living creatures such as animals, humans, and other supernaturals; and animal instincts such as tracking and the ability to assert dominance over other canine creatures such as dogs. As for Alphas, they also possessed the ability to merge into an extra-large Werewolf, an Alpha roar that could force creatures of lower rank to transform, and the ability to turn a human into a were-creature through a bite or a scratch, though this could also kill the human in question in some cases. Finally, they also could inflict wounds on lower-ranking supernatural creatures that would take longer to heal than normal wounds. These powers were lost when their Alpha form's body was killed by Jennifer Blake. Weaknesses Ethan and Aiden possess all the standard weaknesses associated with werewolves, which includes wolfsbane, mountain ash, electricity, the modified canine distemper virus, and the lichen known as letharia vulpina. After getting their neck snapped by Jennifer Blake, the twins lost not only their alpha spark but their ability to merge as well. This made them weaker and more vulnerable to attack. Relationships *Danny and Ethan (Exes, Friends) *Aiden and Lydia (Former Romantic Relationship, Separated) *Ethan and Jackson (Romantic Relationship) Equipment *MV Agusta F3 motorcycle Etymology *'Ethan': Ethan is the English form of the Hebrew given name איתן, (Eitan), meaning "firm," "solid," "strong," "enduring," and "long-lived," all of which are fitting names for a powerful werewolf who possesses an extended lifespan. Ethan was the name of a wise man in the Old Testament and became a common given name in the English-speaking word after the Protestant Reformation *'Aiden': Aiden is an Anglicized version of the Irish given name Aodhán and the Scottish Gaelic given name Aodhàn, which can be masculine or feminine. The personal name Aodh means "fiery" or "bringer of fire" and was the name of a Celtic sun god, making it also a fitting name for the character Aiden, whose personality was certainly fiery. The variations Aydan, Aydin, or Aden are all more common with Turkish or Arabic origins and have different pronunciations. Its popularity is reflected in the occurrence of similar-sounding names in English such as Braeden, Caden, Hayden, and Jaden. Other Gaelic variations of this name include Áed, Áedán, Áedh (Ancient Irish); Áed, Aodh, Áedán, Aodhán (Irish mythology); Aidan, Aodh, Aodhán, Aodhagán, Edan, Iagan (Scottish). Trivia * Both Ethan and Aiden had love interests in Season 3 (Danny Mahealani and Lydia Martin, respectively) * Aiden returned for one episode after Season 3, though he was only shown as a glamour/hallucination in Creatures of the Night. *Aiden and Ethan, are the only twins introduced in the series thus far. *In an interesting twist, Aiden's actor, Max Carver, was in a relationship with Holland Roden, who plays Aiden's girlfriend Lydia Martin on the show for 3 years. * Ethan is one of several LGBT+ characters in the Teen Wolf series, including Danny Mahealani, Caitlin, Emily, Mason Hewitt, Corey and Brett Talbot. * Ethan's current whereabouts were unknown since he left Beacon Hills following the death of his twin brother Aiden in Season 3's The Divine Move until season 6B when it was revealed Ethan had been in London. * Though the twins' last name was not revealed in the series, Will Wallace, one of the writers of the series, said on Twitter that their last name is Steiner. He also said the full names of the twins. Ethan Conrad Steiner and Aiden Jacob Steiner. Source Gallery Category:Relationships Category:Supporting Characters Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Shapeshifters Category:Werewolves Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Alpha Pack Category:Former Alphas Category:Omegas Category:Beacon Hills High School Students Category:Status Unknown Category:Alive Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Familial Relationships Category:Alphas